


Nights Like This

by AstraeasGalaxy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraeasGalaxy/pseuds/AstraeasGalaxy
Summary: They meet up on the school rooftop every night to talk to each other.
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Nights Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I really like firsts, okay? u_u

Every night before heading home, Arashi made her way up to the rooftop of the campus. She did not normally do it, but the first time she ever went to the rooftop at night, she met Chiaki, an upperclassman from another unit. He was crying about something, far away from anyone to see him. Arashi felt bad for him, so she stayed and comforted him. It eventually turned into a daily ritual to meet each other on the rooftop, spending the nights together talking, venting, crying, enjoying each other's presence. They kept their friendship a secret from their friends in order to keep their meetup spot unattended.

Arashi began bringing a large picnic blanket for them to lay on. They stared at the stars together, admiring the beauty of the night sky that they took for granted every night before they met. Chiaki pointed out his fascination for the stars, which was why he loved his unit so much. Not only did it play into his hero obsession, he loved the concept of stars being incorporated into their design. Chiaki didn't look like it, but he read a lot of books in his short lifetime, always reading before bed. A few nights ago, he read about stars and rambled on and on about the scientific information he learned about them. Arashi loved listening to him talk. It could be something she wasn't interested in or something she didn't quite understand, and Arashi would always try to retain everything Chiaki said. His enthusiasm was admirable. The daily meetings put her restless mind at ease every night, even on the weekends she did not see him.

One night, Arashi was laying down on her blanket waiting for Chiaki, staring at the stars that were barely visible due to the clouds. Chiaki silently sat down in the opposite direction, laying down so their heads were next to each other, but their bodies facing opposite directions. They didn't bother commenting on the clouds blocking their favorite view. Chiaki finally spoke up, saying, "It's okay If we don't have the stars tonight. I don't mind looking at you instead." The comment made Arashi embarrassed, but she turned her head to face him anyway to see what his expression was after saying such a daring sentence. He was simply smiling at her like he usually did. Arashi said nothing, only staring back at him, wondering why she felt the need to keep staring into his beautiful amber eyes. His hand moved up to her hair, gently brushing the loose strands falling across her forehead. The physical touch made her subconsciously flinch and swat his hand away, getting up to grab her belongings to leave.

"I have to go," Arashi mumbled, not looking back at Chiaki. She felt so awful about leaving him suddenly, she didn't go back to the rooftop for a few days. The first night without their meetup, she didn't want to go in fear of Chiaki somehow retaliating, as if he were capable of doing so. It wasn't in his character to do such a thing, but he deserved to after what she did. The next few days, she felt it was too late to apologize. It would be awkward to go back after three days. Eventually, Arashi swallowed her pride one night and finally made her way up to their spot, but Chiaki wasn't there. She did arrive early, but lately Chiaki would arrive around sunset just so he could see her again. She left the rooftop with her mood shifted, she became quieter than usual even though she tried to hide it. Chiaki made her days better, and she was always excited for the next day because of him. With him suddenly out of her life due to her own actions, Arashi felt remorse. It wasn't that she didn't want the physical contact from him, she craved it so badly she almost contemplated leaning in to kiss him that night. High school crushes are strange in that sense.

The next night, Arashi arrived around sunset again. Chiaki was still not there. This time though, she decided to stay all night. The stars were shining too beautifully to be ignored. Laying down her picnic blanket, Arashi sat in silence admiring the brightness from the stars. Somewhere out there, she was sure Chiaki would be enjoying them too. There was supposed to be a meteor shower later on in the night, but being within the city would make the shower barely visible. Still, it would have been a nice scene to see with someone she loved. Love was a weird word. She wanted to say she loved him, but she wasn't sure if she was really in love.

"Arashi," Chiaki's soft voice came from behind her. Arashi turned quickly, seeing Chiaki smiling as always, with a hint of his gentle, caring demeanor. She almost burst into tears as she got up to hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Chiaki," Arashi whimpered into his shoulder as he embraced her back. He shook his head, pulling her closer and holding on tightly as if he were to never let go again. "I just didn't know how to react. I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Chiaki was the first to release the hug, wiping the stray tear from her cheek. He pulled her toward the stairs leading back down from the rooftop, leaving behind the blanket and her schoolbag. She didn't question where they were going so long as they were together again, laughing and talking like they always did.

"Let's go somewhere with a better view of the meteor shower," Chiaki finally said as they walked toward the train station. They rode the train in silence, not trying to draw any attention to themselves. They walked a few feet apart as to not raise any suspicion in case their classmates were still littered around. They went to the hills at the outskirts of the city, sitting on the grass together as they looked at the sky that finally turned a dark blue.

"You know, about that night," Arashi started, her hand gently laying on top of Chiaki's, "I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't know how to respond. I froze in place. When you touched me, I panicked."

"Ever since that first day we met, I wanted to hold your hand," Chiaki laughed nervously. He intertwined their fingers now, caressing her hand with his thumb. "That night you left, I really wanted to hold you, but I held myself back. I didn't want to mess up our friendship."

Arashi scooted her body closer to his, laying her head on his shoulder. They've cried and laughed and lent their shoulders to each other for so long, but it felt different now. The physical affection she craved so much from him was reciprocated. She breathed in his scent, a scent she got so used to longing for every night. Letting out a sigh, Arashi gazed back up at the sky, the sky they shared so many memories under.

The meteor shower began with one quick shooting star, and Chiaki's eyes lit up with childlike wonder. "Ah, it's starting!"

It wasn't a smart idea to wish on a shooting star during a meteor shower when it was the most common, but it was a fun gesture. Arashi clasped her own hands together, making her wish as fast as she could. Chiaki did the same, and he was done shortly after her. He grinned in her direction when he was done.

"What did you wish for?"

"For my first kiss."

"…Ah, m-me too."

They looked away from each other, blushing at the thought of sharing the same wish. Even though they just confessed their feelings for each other, they still felt shy about their…relationship? Was it official? Chiaki never said it was, and Arashi never said it was.

"I wished for my first girlfriend to give me my first kiss," Chiaki stammered, covering his reddening face. Arashi felt herself turn just as red, flustered over his intentions. It was her, wasn't it?

"Are you…perhaps…thinking about a particular person?" Arashi asked sheepishly, though she felt stupid for doing so. Love really did make her feel stupid sometimes.

Chiaki tried so hard to lock eyes with her, but each time their eyes met, Chiaki looked away, blinking nervously. "W-Were you?"

It was clear to her that they were both trying to get each other to admit it first. She covered her face, her body heating up as her anxiety rose as well. She only nodded, hoping Chiaki was looking at her when she did.

She felt Chiaki's fingers brush against the back of her hand, and she moved her hands away from her face. Chiaki grabbed her hand softly, looking at the ground as he spoke. "Then…can I kiss you?"

Arashi's heart leapt out of her chest. She only let out a small, "Mm," and Chiaki pulled her close. She closed her eyes, her lips trembling as they finally met Chiaki's lips. The kiss was soft, but they held on for a few seconds. It was a sweet first kiss. When Chiaki pulled back, Arashi leaned in once more, giving him another kiss.

They gazed at each other, finally smiling and laughing like old times. Chiaki looked back up at the sky, the shooting stars capturing his attention again. Arashi watched with him, their trembling hands finally finding comfort with each other.


End file.
